<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Surprise by Dezdemona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015397">The Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezdemona/pseuds/Dezdemona'>Dezdemona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Boot Worship, Collars, F/F, Leashes, Praise Kink, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezdemona/pseuds/Dezdemona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt: "I have a surprise for you, little one." </p><p>Also known as: Lady Dimitrescu gives you a gift and then makes you clean her heels</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a simp for her</p><p>I'm also accepting quotes/kinks to write for for her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"I have a surprise for you, little one."</strong>
</p><p>It was a simple enough statement and from anyone else, you would've taken it as a good thing.<br/>
Alas, this was your Lady Dimitrescu you were talking about. The Lady who wore a full white dress and large hat at all times - the one who wore ruby red lipstick so beautiful it caught everyone's eyes. Quite literally sometimes.</p><p>Lady Dimitrescu held a small white box, covered in a large red bow, in her large gloved hands and you took a moment to look over them. The black lace looked elegant and made you swallow. <strike>Her hands could crush you and you would have thanked her.</strike> The large red bow of the present ribboned around her gloves as she offered the box to you.</p><p>"Go on, darling. Take it." Her beautiful voice was laced with venom. But not the bad kind, the kind that you could get drunk on. The kind that you could survive on. The kind that you could worship forever. In fact, you did worship it forever. Her voice was pure unalderated gold that you swore to worship until the end of your days.</p><p>You shook your thoughts away. Although Lady Dimitrescu indulged your love for her voice every once in a while, she was currently offering you a gift and you were rudely ignoring her to look over her body instead! You smiled sheepishly at her and accepted the gift. She grinned down at you, red lips pulled back to show off her shiny white fangs.</p><p>"Little one, are you going to keep me waiting all night?" Her voice brought you back to the present. Were you staring? Apparently you were since she grabbed your jaw roughly and tore your gaze from her fangs so you were staring straight up at her face.</p><p>"Do not keep me waiting, little one."</p><p>You nodded a few times. She released you your jaw. "Good girl." She brought her lips to yours, ghosting, not allowing you to quite taste her lips.<br/>
You shuddered. The box in your hands seemed heavy suddenly and like a distant memory, yet you somehow brought yourself to open it.</p><p>A gorgeous red collar sat inside. Red leather with gold chains attached to the sides. A golden lock in the shape of a cross sat square in the middle, locking the entire collar together. You blinked a few times before gently taking it out, setting the box on the bed behind you.<br/>
Your mistress chuckled. "I take it you like it?" You nodded fevernetly. She grinned and leaned down to you, unlocking the cross shaped lock. She pressed the cold leather to your neck, locking it in place with a heart shaped key that she then stashed in her bra. "Show your appreciation, then, pet."</p><p>You instantly dropped to your knees. You kissed her thigh gently, gliding a hand down one of her tall thick legs. One of her thighs was easily larger than your head and could completely crush you if she wished.<br/>
<strike>and, oh god, you sometimes wished she would.</strike><br/>
"Oh, little one.." She murmured out.</p><p>You kissed down further and further, reaching her heels. You laid a gently kiss to one of them, using your fingers to gently play with the other. You cleaned her heels as if you were cleaning her cock, running your tongue up and down. The blood that stained her heels tasted and smelled awful and irony, but, what were you to do? This woman could single handedly end your life without even lifting her fingers.</p><p>"What a good little slut, cleaning your mistresses boots." She squatted down to your level, barely still level eye with you as she did. She produced a leash from nowhere, clipping it to the piece of gold in the middle of your collar.</p><p>"Well, then.." The leash in her hands pulled you up.<br/>
"Lets put that mouth to good use."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>